The Story Of Destruction
by Camy Master
Summary: Escondiéndose detrás de la fachada de una banda de rock, ellos componían el "Team Destroyer", un peligroso y temido grupo de asesinos, mercenarios y terroristas. El Team tenía un objetivo en común y un pasado del que sus miembros no eran conocedores. ¿Cómo acabará esta historia plagada de dolor y destrucción? (YAOI & Gore; MikuoxLuki / KaitoxAkaito / LenxRinto)


**Vocaloid, UTAUloid y sus genderbends no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fanfiction contiene escenas grotescas, muertes sangrientas (mucho gore), violencia, temas como el suicidio, relaciones homosexuales explícitas y lemon explícito._

* * *

 _Prólogo._

Dolor.

Las noticias reflejaban dolor para miles de personas. El televisor anunciaba algo frío, duro, cruel, _doloroso_. Algo que sin dudas iba a tener una gran repercusión en miles de personas. Incluso los conductores hablaban con una notable tristeza sobre el incidente y escándalo de las últimas horas sobre una queridísima Idol, famosa en todo el mundo.

— _Las noticias de última hora de hoy han confirmaron la terrible e inexplicable desaparición de la diva Hatsune Miku —_ le informó al mundo la periodista, mientras miraba significativamente a la cámara.

El chico que miraba el televisor no se movió en ningún momento, permaneciendo firme en el sofá. Erguido, concentrado y sin una expresión facial. Bebía distraídamente café, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre lo que reflejaba el canal de noticias y la taza.

— _Actualmente han pasado más de 72 horas sin saber su paradero_ —dijo el hombre castaño que estaba al lado de la periodista; se suponía que era un famoso detective que estaba cooperando con la investigación del incidente junto a la policía—. _No puede saberse si ha sido un secuestro o una fuga por parte de la señorita Hatsune, pero la huida se ve como una opción de lo más indiscutible_ —miró a la cámara y luego a la rubia periodista.

Ésta le miró atentamente, como creyendo en sus palabras que obviamente no eran claras pues la policía nada sabía.

— _¿Por qué, detective Al, ve esa opción como indiscutible?_ —le preguntó casi con credulidad en su voz.

El hombre —que al parecer se llamaba Big Al—, le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de volver a hablar.

— _La casa no presentaba signos de ser allanada, ni de una tentativa de robo o secuestro, así que es lo más deducible que haya escapado de su hogar_ —dijo, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

— _Claro, pero podría ser que haya sido secuestrada, ya que todos conocemos la locura de ciertos fanáticos. Pudo, tal vez, ser llevada a la fuerza. ¿Qué cree usted?_ —le cuestionó la estúpida rubia, a lo que el detective rió irónicamente.

El chico que miraba aquel aparato lo apagó despreocupadamente. No tenía interés alguno en lo que el noticiero reflejaba. A decir verdad le parecía patético.

Bebió un sorbo de su café, desviando su mirada hacia el teléfono celular a su derecha. Lo tomó entre sus manos con aburrimiento, mas al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje recibido o llamada perdida, lo apagó. Dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa cerca del sofá y se tiró despreocupadamente en este, posicionando su nuca en el apoya brazos. Simplemente deseaba dejar de pensar en la desaparición de la diva y descansar en un profundo y cómodo sueño.

El frío de la noche le atacó de pronto y tiritó levemente, mas abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar una presencia detrás de él. La casa estaba helada y las paredes rechinaban. Sabía lo que le aguardaba. Con una rapidez sorpresiva, tomó su chaqueta de la otra esquina de la sala y se la puso mientras caminaba a la puerta. Un muchacho le seguía en completo silencio.

—¿La ubicación? —le preguntó seriamente, mientras salía de su casa, el frío del invierno recibiéndole.

El otro chico no dijo nada.

* * *

Una oleada de ventisca terriblemente fría recorría sus hebras rosadas, despeinándole molestamente. Era cansino, agotador. ¿Cómo podía sentirse de aquella manera? Tan devastado y destruido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el sufrimiento y terror del que estaba siendo víctima, mientras temblaba horriblemente, tirado en el suelo.

En su campo de visión simplemente existía la horrible imagen de un cadáver, de una persona muerta. Su cuerpo tirado en medio de la habitación, a menos de un metro de él. Ya no tenía sentido razonar por qué había ocurrido, ni tampoco llorar por la pérdida, mas sus ojos brillosos estaban rodeados de miedo, de horror, de dolor. ¿Por qué debían arrebatarle algo tan preciado para él? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo aquello? _¿Por qué?_ No lo entendía, pero tampoco pretendía hacerlo. _No quería comprender._

Mantuvo una expresión casi inexistente, sosteniéndole la mirada a la fallecida persona que observaba fijamente en su dirección. Se acercó y cerró los ojos de la muchacha muerta, cerrando los propios cuando su mano tocó la fría piel. No podía hacer ya nada al respecto, ni hubiese podido hacerlo si hubiera llegado antes. Por más que doliera como el infierno, nada iba a cambiar.

Sabía que ella misma había buscado su muerte. Cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, confiando en quien no debía confiar, volviéndose un monstruo. Por ello su fallecimiento era inminente, lo entendía, aunque siguiera doliendo. Por más que no lo quería, pensaba que en el fondo, ella no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de un demonio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su expresión se había tornado fría, ausente, como si no acabara de tocar al cadáver de su hermana. No podía lamentarse, no podía vivir así. Lo asimiló, dándole la espalda al cuerpo sin vida. Tomó su teléfono lo antes posible, marcando el número de la policía.

La voz de una oficial se escuchó enseguida.

— _Hola, estación de policía. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?_ —habló una mujer cansinamente.

El chico mordió su labio, susurrando levemente:—Está muerta.

— _¿Cómo? ¿Quién está muerta? ¿Dónde está usted?_ —le preguntó asombrada la mujer.

Sin embargo, él no contestó, simplemente soltó el teléfono, sin cortar la llamada. Escuchó los gritos de la mujer preguntando si seguía ahí, mas se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo lentamente los escalones, uno por uno. Se abrió camino, cansinamente, hacia su cuarto, mirándose de reojo en aquel espejo que se hallaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Se sobresaltó y asustó. Sus ojos siempre habían sido igual de azules que su hermana y se vio obligado a tapar con una toalla aquel vidrio, para así no tener que volver a verse a sí mismo nunca más. Era triste, lamentable, su estado.

Se recostó bruscamente en su cama, encogiéndose entre las mantas. La mañana era testigo de su alma llorando, pues de sus ojos ya no caían lágrimas. Tomó su reproductor de música y los auriculares, poniéndoselos, y subió el volumen lo más fuerte que pudo apenas la melodía comenzó a sonar. No deseaba escuchar los gritos de sus padres cuando entrasen a la casa, ni la sirena de la patrulla de la policía llegando a la escena del crimen. No deseaba escucharlo.

Así que, con esos pensamientos en mente, cayó en brazos del cansancio que abarcaba todo su ser.

* * *

La joven mujer de treinta y poco años le miraba orgullosamente al recibir entre sus manos un diploma escolar de que había terminado la preparatoria. Su más grande sueño era que su pequeño niño lograra un título universitario y fuera una brillante persona cuando creciera. Todo lo que ella no pudo ser.

Cuando él sintió esos suaves y dulces brazos aferrarse a su espalda, sonrió con algo parecido a la tristeza y melancolía. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de hacer a su progenitora orgullosa, pero sabía que no lo merecía. Su madre simplemente se sentía mal porque él trabajaba mientras estudiaba para ayudar a pagar las cuentas de la casa, pero realmente quería ayudarla a salir adelante. Sabía que la pelinegra se preguntaba todos los días cómo era posible que consiguiera esa cantidad de dinero todos los meses, así que él prefería decirle que solamente trabajaba con un amigo que le hacía favores. No podía confesarle las monstruosidades, los actos tan horripilantes que cometía a diario para pagar sus estudios y ayudar en la casa. Definitivamente no lo haría. Ya podía imaginar el terror, miedo, la decepción en los ojos de su progenitora. Le aterraba solamente pensar en ello.

Decidió hacer su vida lo más normal, teniendo amigos, siendo un buen estudiante y el orgullo más grande de su madre. Podía día a día cometer tantas atrocidades con las cuales debía lidiar, las que debía callar, las que no le dejaban ni dormir, tan solo por hacer a su madre feliz. Podía lidiar con todo el dolor que sentía cada vez que conseguía dinero a base de _eso_ , si después veía la brillante sonrisa de su progenitora al comprarse un vestido nuevo o al poder ambos compartir una deliciosa y algo lujosa comida alguna que otra vez.

Sin embargo, en poco tiempo se daba cuenta de que algo cambiaba dentro de él. Algo le estaba comiendo lentamente, destrozándole, torturándole. Era oscuro, un sentimiento de dolor que jamás había experimentado. Inevitablemente, llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo cómo este se oprimía. Hacía tiempo que pasaba eso. Como si una parte de él estuviera lejos, demasiado lejos, y la necesitara para seguir respirando, para seguir existiendo. Algo le faltaba, algo que estaba muy lejos de él, algo que no le dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —le preguntó preocupadamente su madre, mirando cómo la vida se desvanecía de los ojos del menor.

El aludido le miró, sintiéndose mal al preocupar a la persona que le había dado la vida. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, reteniendo las ganas de desplomarse en el suelo.

—Nada —le susurró, avanzando lentamente hacia el baño.

La mujer, decidida a no entrometerse, le ignoró, disponiéndose a preparar la cena. Estaba sonriente y feliz de que su pobre e ingenuo niño le consiguiera tanto dinero todos los meses, aunque a ella verdaderamente no le importaba cómo lo conseguía. Sabía que debía ser algo ilegal, pero mientras ella no se metiera en sus asuntos, no la vincularían para nada con lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Decidió que era mejor así.

Mientras el chico, ya en el baño, se refrescó el rostro, intentando frenar los impulsos dañinos que crecían en él, frenar aquellas ganas de soltarse a llorar, lamentando poseer la vida que tenía. Se miró en el espejo con amargura, abriéndolo segundos después para sacar un frasco de pastillas. Odiaba las migrañas que repentinamente llegaban a su cabeza y le atormentaban tortuosamente. Pero las pastillas no hicieron efecto en el dolor que sentía en el pecho, no habían curado ese dolor, ni el de la migraña. Frustrado, tiró el bote de pastillas hacia algún punto de la habitación, escuchando cómo el frasco se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Abrió el grifo de agua de la ducha y la puso fría, absolutamente helada. Sin quitarse la ropa, se metió. Se recostó en el suelo de azulejo, sin poder retener las traicioneras lágrimas que viajaban desde sus ojos, hasta algún punto entre el agua y el suelo.

Los gritos de su madre fuera del baño, rogándole que saliera, preguntándole qué ocurría, gritándole que dejara de ser tan inmaduro, simplemente le hacían llorar aún más. Sentía cómo todo se le escapaba de las manos, cómo se desvanecía todo rastro de vida en él. Lo supo cuando vio sus manos, tan limpias y blancas, tan perfectas, manchadas de un rojo carmesí, llenas de pecados, de vidas arrebatadas. Estaba cubierto de sangre, de la vida de todos los que había asesinado. Era mórbido, sofocante.

Tomó su cabeza, tirándose con fuerza del cabello, intentando parar aquella ola de sentimientos encontrados, pero el dolor no paró y dejó sus brazos caer en el agua, rindiéndose. Porque ya estaba muerto.

* * *

Su rostro se iluminó cuando su padre le regaló su primera katana *****. Era simplemente majestuosa, de un precioso color plateado y tenía un filo impresionante, algo que él jamás había visto en su vida. Resplandecía mágicamente, y era simplemente el regalo más perfecto que podría haber recibido jamás. Desde entonces, no hubo día en que ambos, padre e hijo, no se dedicaran día y noche a practicar con aquel filoso instrumento de matanza.

El pequeño de doce años siempre había querido poseer un sable de ese estilo, con tal filo para cortar. Su progenitor no sabía de estos deseos de poseerla, de tenerla entre sus manos hasta que se la dio. La sostenía todo el tiempo y no dejaba que nadie la tocara jamás, a excepción de su hermana melliza. Recordaba el terror en los ojos de sus padres cuando él apuntaba a alguno de los dos en modo de una siniestra broma. Era simplemente terrorífico.

Pero ese día, todo había empeorado. Se notaba en cada poro de su piel, en cada palabra que decía y en cada mirada que daba, lo mentalmente mal que le hacía cada segundo que pasaba con aquella katana, así que, en un intento desesperado de sus padres para que volviera a ser el mismo, le quitaron aquel filoso y peligroso instrumento.

Tal vez ese fue el desencadenante de todo. Por culpa de ese acto tan estúpido, correcto para sus padres, mortífero para él, había hecho todo eso. Por eso se encontraba empapado en sangre, llorando en silencio, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras su pequeño cuerpo sufría de espasmos a medida que sus sollozos iban en aumento.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Jamás pasó por su mente cometer tan cruel e inhumano acto de horror. Era terrorífico cómo las imágenes de la carne y piel desgarrada de aquel pobre animal torturado, pasaban por su mente incesantemente. Estaba enfermo. Se sentía enfermo. Unas enormes ganas de vomitar le atormentaron.

Sin parar de llorar, escondió la katana, donde sabía que nadie la encontraría jamás y guardó los recuerdos de lo que había hecho esa noche en lo más profundo de su retorcida mente. Minutos después, entró a su casa, a sabiendas que sus progenitores estaban esperándole, buscándole, preocupados. Sin embargo, todo signo de preocupación se esfumó al verle empapado en sangre seca, mientras de sus ojos caía un mar de lágrimas.

Le abrazaron, sin saber qué más hacer y revisaron su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o rasguño, pero no encontraron nada. Le hicieron preguntas, incesantes preguntas en un tono temeroso, mas él no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Cuando la pregunta sobre su katana llegó a sus oídos, solamente lloró con más fuerza. Su madre le acurrucó contra su pecho y su padre le miró con terror, pero no dijeron nada más.

Su rubia progenitora le ayudó a tranquilizarse, luego le ordenó dulcemente que se bañara y allí, atrapado en la bañera, lloró aún más escuchando los gritos e insultos que sus padres se hacían el uno al otro. Asustado, calló cuando sintió que el silencio se hizo. Unas fuertes pisadas resonaron fuera del baño, mas se sintió aliviado al notar que eran provocados por los tacones que solía usar su madre.

—Cariño, sal ya de ahí —le dijo lo más calmada que pudo, aunque el rubio reconoció el leve temblor en su voz—. Tienes que dormir.

Hizo caso a su madre, vistiendo el pijama que ella había dejado con antelación en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente salió y, al lado de su madre, caminó a la habitación que compartía con su hermana. Se extrañó al no ver sus cosas, ni verla a ella por ningún lado, así que volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido a su madre.

—¿Dónde está Lenka? —le preguntó a su progenitora, temblando un poco.

Se acostó en su cama y ella le arropó dulcemente, sonriéndole lo más tranquilizantemente que pudo. Él sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, que era una dulzura falsa y que su madre estaba nerviosa, preocupada y angustiada. Aunque le consolaba que no le mirara con el mismo miedo con el que su padre le había visto desde que entró a su hogar.

—Tranquilo, ella está bien —le susurró, acariciándole sus rubios cabellos—. Está con tus tíos, cariño, volverá en unos días —suspiró cansinamente—. Se mudará a la habitación de invitados, ¿sabes? Es hora de que los dos se despeguen un poco, ¿vale?

No estaba de acuerdo. Quiso gritar. Gritarle que no podía separarle de la única persona que quería en el mundo, pero simplemente sonrió, murmurando un suave "Está bien". Luego de una despedida, su madre se retiró de la habitación.

Miró fijamente al techo y solamente entonces, en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto, se permitió soltar aquella terrorífica carcajada que venía horas reteniendo. Una risa histérica, tenebrosa, sinsentido.

Pero estaba enfermo y nada tuvo, ni tendría jamás sentido en él.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente el tren, dejando que el viento meciese su cabello a su antojo. No podía realmente creer que estaba haciendo algo como esto, mas era cierto. Se había embarcado en una _aventura_ para estar con alguien que nunca había visto en su vida, con el que jamás había intercambiado una palabra, con una persona que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, todas esas limitaciones no le importaban en lo absoluto. Porque toda su vida había sentido que le faltaba algo, que estaba medio vacío, que reiteradas veces ni siquiera podía respirar. Era una sensación que no comprendía, pero vivía dentro de sí mismo. Le torturaba y prohibía dormir en múltiples ocasiones. Sin embargo, todo cobró sentido cuando descubrió la verdad. _Su verdad_. Aquella que se le fue arrebatada, de la que se le privó por años, por casi dos décadas.

Y ahora que había encontrado una razón por la cual vivir, alguien por quién existir, jamás lo dejaría ir. Jamás le abandonaría. Porque, aun sin conocerle, le amaba. Sabía que le amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y jamás podría vivir sin él ahora que conocía su existencia. Era imposible que estuviera un día más sin verle. Necesitaba sentirlo, mirarlo, tocarlo. Necesitaba verle para confirmar que era real, que era de verdad. Necesitaba tocarle para saber que no era simplemente una vana ilusión. Necesitaba estar a su lado, para así poder respirar y dormir.

Cuando el tren llegó, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado inmerso en sus propias divagaciones. Suspirando, se levantó y, a paso tranquilo, adentró hacia el transporte público. Muchas personas se le quedaron mirando a causa de su inusual cabello azul, mas les ignoró. Tomó asiento en el primer lugar vacío que encontraron sus ojos, disponiéndose a dormir y cerró los ojos, ignorando la molesta risilla nerviosa de la muchacha que iba sentada a su lado junto a sus amigas.

No tenía por qué hacerles caso. Nadie le interesaba. Ni siquiera se interesaba en sí mismo. Nada en los demás o en él tenía importancia en su mente. El único ser humano que merecía interés y devoción absoluta era aquel que se encontraba a sólo unas horas de viaje. Aquel del que le habían separado, pero del que jamás le volverían a separar. _Jamás_.

Se permitió dormir e imaginar a su precioso y preciado objetivo, para que el tiempo en aquel vagón no se hiciera tan eterno y la espera no le matara lentamente. Una cosa de la que agradecía no carecer era de paciencia. Por eso sonrió levemente cuando, tiempo después, una voz se escuchó provenir de los parlantes repartidos en todos los vagones.

" _ **Hemos llegado a nuestro destino: Osaka**_ ***".**

Cuando bajó del tren y sintió el aire soplar en su rostro, dirigió su vista al enorme cielo celeste, completamente soleado.

—Iré a buscarte —le dijo a la nada y el sol fue el único testigo del extraño y llamativo brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de una tienda cerrada. Era más de media noche y sus ojos se veían completamente hinchados y rojos de tanto alcohol ingerido. Sin embargo, él veía algo aún más profundo en aquella mirada color zafiro. Un dolor que era reflejado con apatía. Unos ojos que mostraban una profunda agonía. Un rostro empapado de culpa y sangre.

Aferró sus largos dedos a la reja que mantenía aquella tienda completamente aislada de ladrones y desconocidos, y la apretó tanto que pensó que por poco rompería aquel resistente metal. Jadeos escaparon de sus labios y gemidos dolorosos, junto a lágrimas solitarias, que se llevaron un poco del dolor que abarcaba su ser. Era agobiante, asfixiante y repulsivo.

Se sentía sucio, asqueroso, al recordar todas las noches que había pasado con ella, buscando complacerla de todas las formas posibles. Era como un subordinado, un títere que era controlado con palabras dulces y amables, con simples halagos y elogios. No quería culparse de haberla satisfecho en todos sus caprichos, pues siempre le había parecido lo correcto hacerlo, pero no podía evitar que el asco le revolviera las entrañas cada vez que lo recordaba.

Por un momento pensó que todo sería como siempre, que él sería simplemente su muñeco, con el que jugaría unas horas en la noche y que desecharía luego, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado a los ojos de todo el mundo. Pensó que le llamaría y diría, como todas las noches, que fuera a casa, que se acostara con ella en su cama, que le abrazara y que le hiciera el amor de todas las formas posibles. Y él lo haría. Porque era su deber protegerla y amarla, a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo y sintiera la más repulsiva sensación de su vida cada vez que la tocaba.

No podía negarle nada. Jamás podría hacerlo. Sin embargo ya no era necesario que lo intentara siquiera. Porque ella ya le había abandonado. Le había echado a la basura definitivamente. Le había dejado a la merced de la soledad, de la más fría y solitaria oscuridad. Estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho, pues los grotescos toques inmorales entre ellos se habían terminado _para siempre_ , pero estaba triste. Estaba cansado y herido. Jamás podría volver a hablarle, ni buscar apoyo en sus delicados abrazos, en sus dulces palabras. Jamás podría volver a refugiarse en sus sonrisas y en los momentos en los que actuaban como lo que se suponía que debían ser. Nunca más podría volver a ser feliz con la única persona que le amaba. Porque estaba muerta.

Y dolía. Dolía demasiado. Le causaba un ardor en el pecho que le carcomía el alma, le comía las entrañas y le torturaba lo más repulsivamente posible. Era más horroroso que cualquiera de las noches que habían compartido juntos, demostrando un amor unilateral. Era enfermizo. Siempre supo que era enfermo que compartieran la misma cama, que compartieran aquellos besos y aquellas caricias indebidas, pero ahora que ella no estaba, eso no importaba. Nada importaba. Y lloró. Lloró porque supo que hubiera preferido haberle hecho el amor miles de veces más antes que verla muerta, en un ataúd enterrado seis metros bajo tierra.

Apoyó la espalda en una pared cercana, dejándose caer lentamente, derrumbándose dolorosamente. Se dedicó a llorar, llorar y recordar las largas y amenas conversaciones que tenían después de que terminaran con el sexo. Las sonrisas y risas que solamente ellos entendían. Esos momentos en los que parecía que amarla de una manera carnal era la justa paga por obtener juntos tan bellos recuerdos plagados de un sano y hermoso amor fraternal.

La extrañaba. Vaya que lo hacía. Y odiaba cuando las personas le paraban en la calle para darle el pésame por tan horrible pérdida. Porque ellos no lo comprendían. No comprendían el mar de sentimientos que atacaba su mente en momentos llenos de debilidad como el que pasaba en ese preciso instante. No entendían cuánto la odiaba y cuánto la amaba, no entendían la relación que existió entre ellos. Nadie lo entendía.

Acurrucado en la oscura y desolada calle, se abrazó a sí mismo, sollozando fuertemente. No podía evitar recordar la última vez que estuvo con ella. La última vez que la vio, la última vez que le sonrió, la última vez que cruzaron palabras.

— _No puedo seguir con esto_ —le había dicho él, lleno de dudas y de asco hacia sí mismo.

Ella había roto en llanto y colapsado en sus brazos, gritándole que le amaba, que se suponía que él debía estar siempre con ella, que le necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba. Que él era su todo y ella debía ser su todo. Le había susurrado, mirándole a los ojos, aquellos que eran del mismo color zafiro que los de ella, que nadie jamás podría entender el vínculo que los unía y que eran la mitad del otro, que no podrían vivir alejados. Y le besó. Le besó profundamente. Se recostaron en el suelo de madera, ella arriba de él, y se fundieron en el más prohibido y morboso amor, uniendo sus cuerpos de la manera más carnalmente posible, reclamándose mutuamente.

Sin importar cuánto intentara, no podía alejarse de ella. Le retenía cada vez que trataba de escapar de sus brazos y le demostraba que nadie en el mundo le entendería, salvo ella. Que habían nacido para estar juntos y que estar separados sería como morir. Él le creía, creía absolutamente todas sus palabras y se refugiaba en aquellos finos y rosados labios.

Tuvo ganas de verla, de decirle que al final no era cierto. Podían vivir el uno sin el otro, aunque dolía como el mismísimo infierno y se sufría la condena más horrible de todas. Sin embargo, no era posible. Había muerto y eso sería uno de los únicos hechos irrefutables que se grababa a fuego en su mente.

Enterró el rostro entre sus piernas y lloró en silencio, con la luna como testigo de aquella pobre alma sufriente y dolorida, mientras el cielo estrellado le observaba desmoronarse y destruirse, le miraba quebrarse. Estaba roto. Completamente roto. Ella le había roto desde que comenzaron con esos enfermos juegos, hasta que murió y terminó de romperle. Nada de vida quedaba en sus ojos y nada de sentido había en seguir existiendo.

Con esa clase de pensamientos, gritó. Gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió como si se le desgarrara. Y sollozó, lloró tan fuertemente que sus lamentos eran escuchados por todos, mas nadie se atrevió a preguntar a aquella pobre persona sobre su dolor y el mundo le dejó solo. Dejó que se quebrara solo, que todo signo de cordura se esfumara solo. Porque estaba solo.

 _Completamente solo._

* * *

 ***Katana:** Es un sable japonés, con un particular tipo de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente usada por los Samuráis.

 ***Osaka:** Es la tercera ciudad más grande de Japón (después de Tokio y Yokohama). La ciudad es uno de los puertos y centros industriales más importantes del país, así como la capital de la prefectura de Osaka.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! (Sí, sé que parece que estuviera gritando, es la emoción, sorry). ¿Qué tal están? Yo, bueno, no morí, así que creo que puede decirse que estoy bien *insertar emoticón de pacman aquí* (?).

Bien, creo que este fanfiction siempre estuvo presente en mí como un proyecto muy próximo y creo que llegó la hora de darlo a conocer. La verdad es que me emociona mucho volver a publicar historias y qué mejor que empezar con una de las ideas que yo considero mejores dentro de mi lista de "Futuros fanfictions". Además tenía como uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo volver a publicar fanfictions con regularidad aquí y no dejar mi cuenta abandonada. Así que, ¡woah~! Hay que fingir emoción :v.

*Insertemos todos corazones gays aquí* (?)

 _ **Cosas que aclarar:**_

· Para quien no entienda, cada una de las seis partes está situada en un tiempo distinto, ¿de acuerdo? Todas suceden en distintos años y etapas de la vida de los protagonistas. Así que, díganme a quiénes de los personajes pertenece cada parte (aunque es súper fácil de adivinar, lo sé :v).

· Al parecer esta página se volvió loca en mi ausencia (obviamente porque me extrañaba (?) ) y borró los nombres de todos los genderbend de Vocaloid's y UTAUloid's, reemplazándolos por "Unknow –determinado número-", así que para aclarar:

 **Unknow 60:** Hatsune Mikuo.

 **Unknow 63:** Megurine Luki.

 **Unknow 69:** Kagamine Rinto (porque aunque él no aparece entre los cuatro personajes protagonistas, ES un personaje protagonista, al igual que Len).

Es sólo para que se pregunten por qué huevos dice que los personajes son [Unknow 60 / Unknow 63], ¿sí? *Insertar emoticón de corazón destruido por haber tenido que revisar todos los Unknow para saber quiénes eran Mikuo, Luki y Rinto* (?).

· La segunda cosa es "¿Qué carajos pasó con One Night Story? ¿Borraste el fic?". Bueno, la respuesta es sí, así que si seguían esa historia, lo lamento. Borré todas las historias que estaban a espera de actualizaciones porque simplemente me veía incapaz de seguir esos fanfictions. Si quieren saber más o tienen alguna duda, déjenmela en un review o mándenme un mensaje privado, ¿vale?

Sin más qué decir, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta nueva historia que es "The Story Of Destruction". Muchos besos a todos y, ehm… ¡Repartan odio por el mundo! :D (?)

PD: Sorry, pero tengo que aclarar que el fanfiction se actualizará cada semana, ¿sí? No se pongan nerviosos.

PD2: ¿Alguien escuchó la nueva canción de mi amada Hitoshizuku-P (x Yama, lol), que es parte de la saga de Karakuri Burst? La canción se llama "RE:BIRTHED" y la cantan Kagamine Rin & Len, si no la escucharon, háganlo. Es maravillosa *shora de emoción* (?)


End file.
